Random Word Drabbles: EvanMiz
by InTheDark34
Summary: Random words that will represent a drabble. Ratings vary for each drabble. *SLASH* Evan Bourne/The Miz


**Title**: Random Word Drabbles: Evan/Miz

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Evan Bourne/The Miz

**Rating:** Teen-Mature

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Word Count: **860**  
><strong>

**Warnings: **_***SLASH***_

**Beta:** Not betaed all mistakes go to me!

_**#1 Book**_

Evan was on his bed reading his favorite book when Mike suddenly pulled the book away from him and threw it on the ground.

"Hey, I was reading that you know." Evan pouted as he looked towards his boyfriend.

"I know, but there is 'something' else that deserves your attention" Mike replied with a smirk.

Evan tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Mike smiled deviously as he began to pull at his boxer-briefs, "Well, instead of me just telling you, let me 'show' you…"

_**#2 Guard**_

"Um, Mike?"

"Yeah Evan"

"You know you don't have to protect me all the time, because sooner or later I'm going to get hurt. It's what happens when you're a wrestler."

"I know that! It's just… I need to guard you and protect from danger because I love you Evan, and I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you while under my supervision."

"Oh Mikey… I love you too…"

_**#3 Flower**_

It was Valentines Day and everyone was happy and lovey-dovey and just plain old having fun with their significant others… except for Mike. He kind of figured that after becoming the WWE Champion no one would want to hear him gloat about his victory and how he won. He would have Alex with him so he can't be alone, but he was fired after the match with Cena.

Mike sighed sadly as he looked at the belt in his lap. 'Is being lonely even worth a championship?'

Suddenly a flower was put into his field of vision. He looked up in surprise as a blushing Evan Bourne was the one holding the red rose.

"H-Happy V-Valentines Day Mike…" The high-flyer stuttered shyly.

"Um, is that flower for me?" Mike asked in shock that someone was actually giving him, the Miz, a gift on the day for lovers and admirers. Evan nodded shyly as Mike slowly clasped his hand around the younger man's, almost feeling an electric current between them as the older man accepted the rose.

_**#4 Discrimination**_

"Evan!" Mike screamed when he found the high-flyers body on the floor of the locker room, his blood freely pouring from his chest from the brand that was deeply cut into his chest. The word 'faggot' was written on his tanned white skin as he slowly began to lose color and warmth as seconds went by.

Mike made pressure against the wound as he quickly called 911, he was scared shitless if that if he was too late he might lose his other half, his **soul mate**; all because of someone's bigoted opinion and their heartless discrimination against someone who doesn't deserve to die.

"Please Evvy… please don't go… please…"

_**#5 Cloth**_

"Come on Mikey; just show me the surprise already." Evan said impatiently, his sight covered with a soft silk cloth, as Mike guided him within their home to show him his 'surprise'.

"Okay, okay! Sit here and I'll get the surprise. Just remember no peeking until I tell you to!" Mike replied as he settled the high-flyer on their white leather couch and quickly sprinted around somewhere in the house to get the present. And when he returned Evan heard a twinkling bell in the air as his lover sat next to him on the couch.

"Okay, now you can look…" Mike whispered softly.

Evan slowly removed the blind fold, and gasped in happiness.

"Meow"

"Oh Mikey! It's so cute!"

Mike was holding an adorable Russian Blue cat; it has piercing green eyes, very soft fur, and a blue collar with a small bell attached to it. "So… do you like it?" Mike asked nervously.

"Like it? I love it! Thanks Mikey, this is the best surprise ever!" Evan squealed as he kissed Mike on the lips for the wonderful pet cat.

"I'm glad you like it!" Mike said, as he and Evan laughed as the cat purred between their bodies in content.

**_A/N:_** I hope you like these drabbles of mine! If you do, make a review and I'll update and make more drabbles! (I might make a different paring with drabbles if you want too as well!) :D


End file.
